Long Lost Love
by littlemissfireball
Summary: Helen Grimstead is the nanny of Henry Mills, she has been a nanny for as long as she can remember. When Henry receives the book 'Once Upon A Time' he becomes convinced that his nanny is a character in his Story Book. It isn't long until she finds herself believing in the story book as well. Graham/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Its me again with a new story. I sadly don't own anything. If I did Graham would still be alive. Also, this is pre Emma Storybrooke. Enjoy!

* * *

Helen set down a twenty-dollar bill as she stood up from her booth in Granny's diner. She had just finished eating a well-balanced lunch and was getting ready for another day at her job. Though she had never decided to continue her schooling after high school and become a teacher, Helen did the next best thing. She began to work as a nanny. When she first started off, she watched a few kids here and there; however, nothing became consistent. The mayor eventually hired her to work as her son's nanny. She picked him up from school, make sure he did his homework and waited until the mayor came home from work. This could take a lot longer than she liked, but she enjoyed hanging out with Henry. She just could not believe how someone could spend so little time with her child, even if it is the mayor.

Helen began her journey to Storybrooke Elementary School. It was not that far of a walk in the small town, just a simple walk down Main Street towards the water. The walk was quiet as usual; the occasional bird chirping was the only sound that she heard. A car pulled up next to her. Glancing over she saw Sheriff Graham come to a stop in his police car. Helen leaned over and looked at the sheriff. He leaned over and smiled up at her. "Good afternoon, Ms. Grimsted."

"Good afternoon, Graham," Helen said, giving the sheriff a polite nod. He returned her with a polite smile of his own. "Can I help you with anything today?"

"Yes, actually, you can," he said. "I was wondering if I could have your help at the shelter tonight. It's always a pleasure having company when watching the animals."

Helen gave him a nod. "It would be my pleasure," she stated.

"Thank you for being a life saver, Helen."

"It's not a problem, Graham."

"See you at six," Graham stated as he pulled away from the sidewalk and drove off in the opposite direction from where she was walking.

Helen continued her journey to the elementary school just as the final school bell rang. She walked inside of the school and made her way towards Miss Mary Margaret's classroom. Henry was waiting for her inside with a bunch of other kids. As soon as he saw her, he made his way towards her.

"Helen!" Henry said walking over to her. She gave him a smile

"Good afternoon, Henry," she responded as the little boy came to a stop in front of her. Mary Margaret walked over to the two standing near the door.

"Have a great rest of the day, Henry," she told her student. Henry gave her a smile in response. "Helen, want to have dinner tomorrow?" Mary Margaret asked her closest friend in town. Helen nodded her head.

"Of course! If Mayor Mills arrives before dinner that is; that's always up in the air," she explained. Mary Margaret gave her friend a girlish smile. Helen rolled her eyes at her friend's playful inner thoughts.

"I will see you later, Mary Margaret," she stated before walking out of the classroom with Henry next to her.

"What are we going to do today?" Henry asked her. His blue eyes were wide with curiosity forwhatever his nanny had planned. Helen looked down at the little boy.

"Well, we have to get you started on your homework," she stated. Henry groaned at her statement. "Now Henry, you cannot spend time with your mother tonight if you do not do your homework.

"She doesn't spend time with me anyways," he stated. Helen sighed knowing that the boy was correct.

"Now Henry, your mother loves you very much."

"She isn't even my real mother!" Henry shouted.

"Henry Mills." Helen scolded. He looked up at her; his hazel eyes were giving her blue ones an iconic puppy dog pout.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. The two continued walking in silence until she broke down.

"How about we make a slight detour to your castle before we head back home," Helen said to him, Henry's face brightening immediately. "Let me take your backpack and you can go ahead. I'll catch up," she stated. Henry shrugged out of his backpack before handing it to Helen. The little boy then took off running. She could not help but smile. She loved taking care of children; seeing them smile made her happy and feel as if she was doing something with her life. Helen walked towards the castle and sat down on a bench nearby, watching Henry play on the structure. She watched him play for a while before he disappeared for a few moments, returning with his book. Henry sat down next to her.

"Where did you find this book?" Henry asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I don't know, Henry," Helen stated. "It was with some of my old things. If you want specifics, I believe it was in a bag." Henry smiled.

"Just as I suspected."

Helen's face turned into one of confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, I don't think you are ready for it." Henry stated. "I guess we can go and get started on my homework now."

"Alright, let's go. Spit spot." She stated with a smile. Her and Henry walked towards his home.

As soon as they arrived at the large white mansion, Helen unlocked the door and let Henry inside. He walked over to the dinner table and began working on his homework. Helen closed the door behind her. Her black heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked over to the table and sat across from him. "Would you like a snack?" she offered him.

He shook his head. "No thanks. Mom should be home soon and I wouldn't want to ruin my dinner, even if you do make the best sweets."

"I'll make some tonight and bring you some tomorrow," Helen promised him.

"Thanks! You are the best!" Henry said, finally finished with arranging his homework before getting started on it. Helen shook her head, slightly smiling as she heard the door unlock. Helen furrowed her brows as if she was not entirely convinced that Regina was home. She was home extremely early which was not like her at all. Most of the time Helen would have to drop Henry off at her office, but today was entirely different. Regina walked into the room. She walked directly over to the table where Helen and Henry sat.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Grimsted," she greeted politely, which was more than she did on most days.

"Afternoon Mayor Mills," she greeted her back.

"I assume that you and my son have had a pleasant afternoon," she asked. Helen nodded her head.

"Yes, we had a lovely time."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Helen stood up from her sitting position. "You can see yourself out."

"Have a good night Henry. See you tomorrow," she said politely, giving him an assuring smile before making her way out of the large home. Helen had patience for many things, but Regina was someone that she rarely found her patience for. She shook her head, there were some things that she didn't understand about Regina. Her relationship with her son was number one on that list.

Helen checked her watch; she had just enough time to stop by Granny's before meeting Graham at the shelter. She changed directions and began walking towards Granny's.

She walked into the diner and found Graham sitting alone in a booth. Helen smiled slightly before walking over to him. As soon as he noticed her, his face brightened up and he smiled at her. She came to a stop in front of his table. "Great minds think alike," he said to her. Helen smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, eating is always a good thing." Helen teased.

"Why don't you join me? I haven't ordered yet and it would ensure that one of us doesn't end up at the shelter before the other," he stated. She nodded at his justification. Helen sat down across from him. He handed her his menu. "I've already decided on what I want," he explained.

"Thanks." Helen smiled. She opened up the menu and began checking out her options.

"Good evening Sheriff, Helen." Ruby said walking over to the table. She glanced between the two sitting at the table before smirking. Helen took a deep breath. "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fruit and some coffee," he said before glancing at Helen.

"I would like the lasagna and water," Helen said before Ruby took her menu and walked away from the table.

"How was your day?" Graham asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't that eventful. I picked up Henry from school, took him to the castle and then back to his house," she explained. Graham nodded his head. "What about you?"

"Well, Leroy was wandering around drunk again early this morning. Other than that, it's been uneventful as well," he explained. Helen shook her head.

"Well, I guess it is just another day in Storybrooke," she said, he nodded his head in agreement. "I'm not sure how much longer I can do this sheriff's job, its just so hard." He said with sarcasm. Helen laughed.

"I know, its Storybrooke. This is the most active town on the east coast." Graham laughed. Helen nodded her head. "Its true." Ruby walked back over to the table where Graham and Helen sat. She set down their drinks then walked away. Helen took a sip of her drink. Graham looked over at her. "So, how about on Sunday we-." he started to say but a constant ringing cut him off. Graham reached into his pocket and pulled out the ringing device.

"Sheriff Graham," he answered. He was silent for a few moments before nodding his head. "Okay, I'll be over soon." Graham didn't have to tell her who was on the phone, but Helen knew exactly who it was. Regina. Graham had told her in confidence, and she didn't tell a soul that the two have been hooking up or whatever they were doing. She didn't want to even think about it. Graham deserved much better than Regina. He hung up the phone and gave her a look with his blue eyes. Helen simply nodded her head.

"It's okay if you need to go Graham. Don't worry about it. I can watch over the animals at the shelter while you-," She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. She knew that admitting it out loud would only make it real and one day she would tell him how she actually felt.

"Are you sure? It can wait," he offered, but she shook her head.

"No you go. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your job now would you?" Helen asked. He shook his head before standing up. Graham reached into his pocket and handed her the keys. "There you go. I'll talk to Ruby about canceling my order but I'll buy you dinner another night. Promise." Helen nodded her head.

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later then." Graham nodded his head before heading over to the counter. Helen took a deep breath before relaxing into the back of the booth seat. "You look like hell." She heard the voice of her friend Mary Margaret state just before she sat down across from her. Helen frowned slightly and nodded her head.

"Yeah well, what can you do," she nodded her head. Mary Margaret sighed and gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Come on, how about we go to my place, get some hot chocolate and go back to my place. We can have a girls night?" Mary Margaret suggested. Helen shook her head.

"I would love too but I have to go watch the animal shelter for a while for Graham," she explained.

"Then we will eat dinner, then go to the shelter then we can have a girls night."

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Helen sat on the green bench as she let Henry run around the play structure at school for a little while after picking him up from school. She couldn't help but smile as Henry talked and played with some of the other students in his class. It wasn't often that he did that. Mostly he kept to himself, some would even say that he didn't have any friends. Helen knew better. It wasn't long until he walked back over to her, and sat down besides her. Henry reached into his backpack and pulled out the book she had given him as a birthday present the previous year. 'Once Upon a Time.' He opened the book to a certain page, and then began reading silently to himself. The wind picked up causing Helen to shiver. She looked up at the bright blue sky. At some point within the last fifteen minutes, the weather turned sour. It became much colder than it had been prior in the day. She looked at Henry, "How about we go to Granny's, get some hot chocolate and then head home?"

Henry smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He stood up and grabbed his backpack before placing the straps around his shoulders. The two began walking to Granny's. "When we get home can we read 'Once Upon a Time?'" He asked her. She nodded her head slightly, looking down at the boy.

"Of course." She stated. Ever since he first read the book that she had given him, he got this idea that each resident of the town was a fairy tale character. It was something that she didn't believe in, however she wasn't going to tell Henry that. Helen believed that telling him that she didn't believe would harm him more than good.

Once the two arrived at Granny's, Helen ordered herself and Henry hot chocolate. It wasn't long until they received the hot coco and she paid for them. As they turned to walk out of the diner, they found that it was pouring rain. Helen cursed herself for not wanting to take the car this morning. She reached into her floral bag and grabbed her black umbrella. Her and Henry exited the diner before she opened the umbrella and began walking towards his home. "Thank you Helen," Henry stated as they walked on the sidewalk. He took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You are very welcome, Henry," she responded. They continued to travel down the street until they were crossing the street. A car pulled up in front of them. The driver got into the car.

"Now what are you two doing out here in the pouring rain?" Graham asked them. Helen smiled slightly.

"Well, I could ask you the same question," she stated. He gave her a smile.

"Come on you two. Let's get you both in the car and warmed up," Graham said walking to the other side of the car opening the doors for both Helen and Henry.

"Thank you Graham," She told him with a smile. "Now Henry, this is the only time you want to see the back of a police car," she stated. Henry nodded his head in agreement. They all got into the car. Graham drove off towards the home. Through the entire car ride, Helen could feel Graham's eyes on her off and on. She wasn't sure what to think of it, having wanted to say something about the other night. Henry was in the car however, and it was best if he didn't know what was going on between Graham and his mother. It wasn't long until they arrived at the Mayor's home. Henry got out of the car, telling Graham thank you before running to the front porch.

"Thank you once again," Helen stated. Graham simply smiled at her.

"Its really not a problem," he explained. "I want to make the other night up to you. I shouldn't have left."

"Don't worry about it, really. It wasn't your fault."

"I should have said no," Helen sighed. He always said that, and so far Helen had never heard him decline her.

"Really, Graham. It's not a problem."

"Then have dinner with me tonight," he tells her. She looks over to him. Graham's face is one of serious. She nods her head slightly.

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at seven," he stated. Helen nodded her head. "See you then." Helen got out of the police car and walked towards the home, not bothering to open up her umbrella. Graham didn't drive away until she closed the door in the home. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before walking into the living room where Henry was.

"Come on Henry, its time for your medicine," she stated. He frowned.

"But Helen," he wined.

"No buts, you have been out in the cold and we don't want you getting sick," she stated. She set down her floral bag on the table before reaching inside and grabbing her anti cold medicine. Helen traveled into the kitchen to grab two spoons before walking back and handing one to Henry. He took the spoon and held it out for her. She poured some of the medicine into both of their spoons before taking the medicine. Helen gathered the spoons, and then took them into the kitchen.

"Why do you do that?" Henry asked her, following her into the kitchen.

"Do what?"

"Give medicine when it's cold," Helen began washing the spoons.

"I don't know, its something I have always done," she placed the spoons in the rack to dry. "How about I start a fire, and you can get your book,"

"Okay," Henry agreed, before running off to get his book. Helen walked to the fireplace and began placing wood into the area before lighting the fire. She walked over to Henry who sat on the couch looking at his book.

"What are we going to read today?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Mary Poppins," he said. Helen nodded her head. Henry opened the book to the page before beginning to silently read it. She looked over his shoulder. "You know that in your other life, this is you."

"And how do you know that?" She questioned.

"Because look, you look alike. You are my nanny and you used to run an orphanage in the Enchanted Forest, see?" he stated pointing it out in his book. Helen nodded her head, not wanting to argue with the child and tell him his theory was wrong.

"Okay Henry,"

"You don't remember because the curse isn't broken yet. But it will be soon,"

"Okay Henry, how about you tell me more about Mary Poppins and her orphanage," She stated before Henry began telling her the story.

* * *

_Mary Poppins stood at the edge of her orphanage. The city around her was in complete ruins around her. In the back of her mind she could still hear the screams of not only the children inside of the orphanage, but the family's in the village as well. Thankfully, as the rest of the village burnt around her, the orphanage was safe. It was the only building that was left unharmed as the Evil Queen's men made their way through the village. The other villagers in the town wanted to use it as their home while it was being rebuilt. As much as Mary Poppins fought against her rights to keep the orphanage open, she couldn't fight the entire village on her own. A single tear escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped it away; she couldn't be weak for the children. She had to be strong. Mary usually came to a new town every other year. She would open an orphanage and once the eldest children were ready to take over her job, she would move to a different town. In just a day they would be making their way to another village to a different orphanage. She would not be making the journey with them. It was time for her to move on, help another village with their abandoned children. Mary just finished telling the children what was happening. Of course they were upset with Mary leaving, but there was nothing that she could do. She had fought as hard as she could to keep the children there. But the village needed to use the many-roomed building. Tomorrow morning, the children would begin their long walk to the village miles away. She would go west, like always. Mary felt a tug on her black skirt. She looked down and saw a little boy, Jacob pulling down on her skirt. She knelt down next to him. _

_"Do you really have to leave Mary Poppins?" He asked. She nodded her head. _

_"I'm afraid that I do." _

_"Why?" _

_"I need to move on, see where others need me. I can't help all of the children just by staying in one place," she explained. The little boy nodded his head. _

_"Will you at least try and come visit?" he asked. She hesitated. Mary wasn't one to come visit those who she had helped in the past not only it was hard for her, but it was hard for the children as well. She had grown to love all of the children that were in all of the orphanages she created in the past, and if she showed that. It would be hard to move on when she had too. She closed her eyes and nodded her head._

_"I will do my best," she stated. Jacob hugged her tightly. _

_"Thank you Mary Poppins!" he stated before running off towards the other children. She took a deep breath, this move was getting to be harder and harder._

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thank you for all who reviewed/favorited/followed! I really appreciate it and it helps me to write faster! Sorry it took so long to update this one, but I am almost done with chapter three so that should be up soon! Enjoy and review please!


End file.
